max_kinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Qualifier
Story Ultimate Qualifier is the qualifier for the top sixteen of Strongest in the World II. Participants (In Order) Dark Lord Grey God Beach Ball Dr. Dre Sleepy Boi Ass Fucker Moss King MasterChef Feedee Reinabelle Squishy GF Duck Cunt Buttcrush Boring MelonCrush Kristoff Uh, Meow? FSNW 2MuchWater Skinny Lgn GP Loli Wawa Red Death Nutbar Nuke Plant>Weed Kirbae Edgelord 2 Albino Dik Sock Sans Inbred Important Events This first match was Dark Lord Against Grey God. Grey God was able to hit Dark Lord frequently, but he could not take Dark Lord's hits. While Dark Lord charged his attacks too long, he only had to land his attacks once. Dark Lord won the match with an up-tilt. The game was a three stock. The next match was Beach Ball vs Dr. Dre. Beach Ball attempted to camp, but Dr. Dre hit her with numerous forwards smashes. The game ended with a forwards smash and this became the second three stock in the tournament. This match was between Sleepy Boi and Ass Fucker on Pokemon Stadium. The match was going even with Ass Fucker winning until Sleepy Boi taunted. Then, Ass Fucker began taunting rapidly to annoy Sleepy Boi before defeating him (Even if one taunt led to his death). Ass Fucker pulled out an upset on one of the best Amiibo. This was likely born out of a desire to fight Moss King, but Moss King would have to win a difficult fight on his own. The next match was between Moss King and MasterChef. While the match was close due to Moss King's aura, MasterChef used his plot armor to win. Moss King had awful DI on his last stock. The next match was Feedee against Reinabelle. Reinabelle was quickly three stocked by Feedee, and Feedee barely broke a sweat. Squishy GF fought against Duck Cunt. She won, and seemed to prove Duck Cunt's victory in It's Time to Duel Meaningless. Buttcrush went against Boring. Boring came alive after tossing away his Ramblin' Mushroom. While he was struggling for an extended time, he won the game with a spike. Buttcrush blamed it on never playing him previously. MelonCrush fought against Kristoff. MelonCrush took a liking to Kristoff, and Kristoff also began liking the rich girl. They played nice. Combos were dropped, and the DI was bad. However, they both got coffee after the first round. During the fight, Kristoff could still sense that MelonCrush could defeat him in a serious battle. FSNW was finally able to get revenge on Uh, Meow? in their battle. Uh, Meow? genuinely forgot about the time he beat down the other plants in a battle, and this angered FSNW further. Uh, Meow? started the match by confidently taking one of his own stocks with a quick drop fast fall and stealing the Bunny Hood from FSNW. This insulting display of confidence proven effective, and Uh, Meow? quickly came back. He even got a disrespectful hit with his spring. Uh, Meow? confidently came back without losing a single stock. This meant Uh, Meow? ended the rivalry in his favor. This led to FSNW quitting immediately against the wishes of the other plants. Uh, Meow? was then known as the "Plant Slayer." 2MuchWater fought Skinny Lgn. Skinny Lgn appeared confident at first, but he soon realized he was at a massive disadvantage. He even took the first stock, but immediately lost his own. Skinny Lgn was on the ropes, and he made a fatal mistake that cost him the game. 2MuchWater was insulting afterwards, but he knew that Skinny Lgn could have beaten him even if there were massive differences in experience. Gp Loli fought Wawa. The game seemed even, but GP Loli held on to her last stock. Wawa slowly started to get angry about this. He scared GP Loli with an early kill, but she won the match once she recovered. Red Death battled Nutbar. They both traded stocks at the beginning. However, Red Death quickly asserted his dominance and won soon afterwards. Nuke fought Plant>Weed on the Super Mario Bros. Stage. Plant>Weed felt like he had to prove the greatness of plants by defeating one of the strongest Amiibo. this didn't go as planned, because Nuke won with confidence. Plant>Weed had their armor and confidence broken as they became the last of the plants to lose in the first round. Kirbae went against Edgelord 2. Kirbae thought the match was a joke, and everyone was cheering three stock in the crowd. Edgelord 2 tried playing campy on his last stock, but Kirbae simply went offstage to finish him off with a spike. This ended the game on a high note. Albino and Dik Sock went into their match to settle their bitter rivalry. They both started with their similar forward airs. Dik Sock was brutally three stocked, and everyone was shocked. People started to question Dik Sock, and 2MuchWater started piling on the hatred. Kirbae joined in, and Dik Sock felt horrible. Sans fought Inbred. Inbred's immense strength allowed them to nearly kills Sans. A save from the sister going off stage to save her brother at the expense of her stock brought the game to it's last second. This is where Sans won the game with a dash attack after they both camped. Everyone who lost the first round was not allowed to enter the tenth tournament, and any three stocks were treated as a sign of low quality. They would be banned from any none low tier tournaments. Only through a tournament win could this ban get lifted. This pleased many who believed the competition had grown to significantly. Round 2 Dark Lord and Dr.Dre fought. They both swung with all their might. The game even came down to an even game with both at zero on their last stock. Dark Lord was stronger, and he managed to pull out a win. Dr.Dre was concerned about the next tournament. Ass Fucker fought MasterChef. He figured that beating the man that beat Moss King would mean that he could beat Moss King. MasterChef's plot armor was strong, but not invincible. He even failed to recover in a freak accident. Ass Fucker was at 167.5%, and he lived to more even before he died. Even with multiple transformations, MasterChef lost. Ass Fucker felt strong, but he wished that he could have defeated his rival. However, he wanted then to face GP Loli for embarrassing him. Feedee went against Squishy GF. The fight was too close for Feedee's taste. they evened the game up at 86.6% at one point. Feedee managed to win, but she was concerned about fighting the other opponents in the tournament. Boring fought MelonCrush. MelonCrush admitted that she hated Boring before the start of the match. She was quoted as saying "Once I get that mushroom off my head, I'm killing that little space man." This quote gave Boring a ton of inspiration to win. The match was long, and it ended with MelonCrush taking the match to time. Boring was killed by a dash attack, and lost a crucial sudden death. MelonCrush celebrated her victory with Kristoff, and stated that she was proud to time him out. She was concerned about surviving him however. Uh, Meow? battled against 2MuchWater on Pokemon Stadium 2. Two of the fastest fighters went at full speed. 2MuchWater even said let's go old man on Twitter. While the match was close to the point of being even at two stocks, 2MuchWater played his heart out. He even won by gimping Uh, Meow?'s recovery on the last stock. 2MuchWater celebrated on Twitter. Uh, Meow wished to take down 2MuchWater in the tournament. GP Loli went against Red Death. While Red Death did well at first, GP Loli quickly turned the game around. She even won because of a spike. Nuke fought Kirbae with the intention of destroying him. Immediately, Nuke told him that "you've got nowhere to run." Nuke managed to take one of Kirbae's stocks early on. Kirbae still taunted after taking his first stock however. Nuke became angrier as Kirbae taunted more, and this led to Kirbae gaining an advantage. While he was at 159.5% on his last stock, he managed to win with a well timed charged forward smash to end the game. He said "don't stand in my way," during his victory quote as well. Albino went against Sans to clear up another rivalry. Sans normally lost to Albino, but he felt like he could do it. However, Sans lost for the same reason he always did. He was to aggressive on an opponent that could take his hits. Round 3 Dark Lord fought Ass Fucker on Final Destination. Ass Fucker was so intimidated that he actually used his sword. While Dark Lord got some early kills at the start, Ass Fucker soon adapted. He even footstooled Dark Lord so he couldn't recover, and then hit him so far that he was able to recover for his last stock. Ass Fucker felt confident in a victory more than just a few wins. Feedee fought MelonCrush, and it was heated. Both wanted to prove they were the best female competitor. While MelonCrush managed to get a spike off of her recovery, it didn't help much. Feedee won that match, and she did it with confidence. MelonCrush went to date Kristoff without seemingly caring. 2MuchWater fought against GP Loli on Kalos. There were no Twitter comments this time, and it wasn't hard to see why. 2MuchWater was three stocked and even spiked for his second stock. This made GP Loli seem like a major threat. Nuke went against Albino hoping to break him down. He was sick of the man winning. He broke Albino's belly armor he was swinging so hard. Albino lost to Nuke because he was trying to take hits from an opponent strong enough to truly hurt him. While he tried to win with a disrespectful neutral special, Albino punished him for it. Nuke still won with an upsmash right afterwards. Semi-Finals Ass Fucker was meant to fight Feedee, and he was greatly concerned. She was always one of the strongest Amiibo, and he truly wished to win. However, he was truly afraid of her. This fear was justified, but Ass Fucker threw away his sword anyway after holding it for a short time. He instantly regretted the decision, but he soon realized that it wouldn't have mattered. He accepted his defeat, and shook hands with Feedee afterwards. GP Loli fought Nuke, and it started with a sweet spot forward air. Immediately, GP Loli was confident in her victory, and she even began taunting before any stocks were taken. She even went for a teleport, although she missed. Nuke managed to not get three stocked, but GP Loli still won with a sweet spot forward air. Finals Feedee fought GP Loli, and MelonCrush wanted to see who the strongest woman actually was. Both women were intimidated before the match began, and they were evenly matched. However, GP Loli was clearly winning until Feedee won through sudden death. Feedee was given massive accolades, and she was prepared for Strongest in the World II.Category:Tournaments